Trust is a Lie
by xoLuckyChancexo
Summary: Everyone trusts someone in their lives, but with trust you have believe they won't betray you. You will never know when someone could break that trust and stab you in the back, and then they make you lose something or someone very precious to you...
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does!**

She stood there in front of the Empire State building, looking out onto the new world in front of her. To others the building would also be what is known as Olympus. As the started to pat down on top of the girls caramel hair she remembered something.

'_I'm free,'_ she thought as tears started to well up in her almond eyes, _'No more curse thanks to that one hero…'_

To pass byers saw her they would just think it was just the rain, but the young girl started to cry as memories flooded her mind with that one boy. She looked up at the sky as if she was saying a little prayer.

"Thank you… Percy."

(^.^)

A young boy whipped around to look at the surroundings around him as he heard someone call out his name.

"You OK Percy?" a blonde haired girl asked the boy.

Percy hesitated to answer still unsure of what had just happened. "Uh, yeah, sorry Annabeth just thought I heard something calling to me."

Annabeth looked a bit unsure as she did not hear anything, and she guessed he saw her expression because he quickly got a hold on her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"M'kay then Seaweed Brain, let's go dinner is about to start," she replied while slipping her hand out of his.

"Sure thing," Percy smiled and watched her walk away from him. Once he was sure she was out of sight he checked again to make sure no one was in the bushes or trees.

"Must've been my imagination," he mumbled to himself, but then he heard a cracking of sticks behind, but before he could check the dinner horn blew signalling all campers to dinner so he let it slide and started walking towards the dining pavilion.

A girl then entered from the shadows with sword in hand and her bow and arrows on her back.

She smirked, "Found him," she stated to nobody in particular. "Percy Jackson, you're mine." And with that the girl walked away.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading this. I hate it when writers put this in their story but now I understand why but I would just quickly like to say that this is my first story and I would very much like constructive critism for I want to enhance my writing abilities :) Please rate and review,**

**Chance xo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does!**

Dinner was as normal as it could get at Camp Half Blood, as the campers were having burgers and chips. Before they ate they would do their normal sacrifices to the gods with giving part of their food into the fire.

Once all of the rest of the cabins had given their sacrifices, Percy walked up to the fire to give some of his food to his father. _'Poseidon, dad, I feel like something's about to happen…'_ he quietly told his father but quickly went back to his table so no one would think up things.

Percy was the only one who ever sat at the Poseidon table unless his half-brother, who was also a Cyclops, Tyson came to visit the camp. But he would barely visit as now he is the General of the Cyclops armies in their father's services. While he ate his burger he looked around the place and found two new demigods being led into the dining pavilion by Grover, a satyr and also the Lord of the Wild.

Chiron our activities director stood up from eating his dinner to show his whole form, a centaur. The demigods didn't seem to frighten about the strange look of the man, but instead because the attention was all on them. Chiron talked quietly with the two and Grover until he clapped his hands to get the campers attention.

"Everybody we have two new demigods this is Benji Richmond," Chiron said while pointing to a young boy with blonde, sandy hair and blue eyes, "And this is Serenity Hiller," he pointed to the girl next to him. She had a light caramel colour type hair and nice brown eyes.

"Uh… Hi?" Benji said with uncertainty on how to introduce himself, while Serenity was just looking around the room as if looking for something, but then she saw Percy and glared at him as if he had just killed her dog or something.

Chiron quickly came to the rescue by sending them to the Hermes table as they had not been claimed yet and asked them to guide them to the campfire later tonight, which the table didn't mind doing.

Once dinner was done Annabeth and Percy walked together to the campfire. They just chatted about their plans for the school year and also about the new campers until they heard the familiar snap of sticks Percy had heard earlier.

Annabeth quickly get a hold on Percy's arm and pulled him close, "Percy did you hear that?" she asked a tad scared.

Percy just nodded and quickly turned around to see the new demigod Serenity behind them looking scared. Annabeth quickly turned around too to see what was behind them.

"Serenity what are you doing here? I thought you were with the Hermes cabin?" Annabeth asked while she walked over to the young girl.

"I… uh… I went to have a look around the camp… and then I kind of got lost," Serenity said while giving a bit of nervous chuckle, "And then I heard talking so I followed the sound and then I found you two, sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Oh no don't worry we were only walking to the campfire would you like to come with us?" Percy questioned Serenity as she came a bit closer to the duo.

Serenity looked up with an expression he couldn't exactly understand. She looked confused, scared but also had a tint of mischief in them. "If that's all right with you I would love to."

"Of course it is," Annabeth added while walking up to Percy. "We shall?"

And with that the trio walked off to the campfire.

_'Remember child they are your enemies, do not trust them,'_ a voice said in Serenity's head as they neared the campfire.

_'I can't trust them, they're fakes,'_ Serenity replied to the voice and then took a seat next to Benji as they had entered the campfire while the Apollo cabin was leading the sing along.

Benji turned around to his friend, "Where were you? The whole cabin was about to strat looking for you, but then it was campfire time…" he whispered into her ear.

She turned to him and just mouthed 'Later' to him to dismiss the issue. They were then disturbed by a collective gasp and when they looked at the campers they found them staring at them with shock. Serenity looked up and found on top of Benji's head was a golden sun which Serenity presumed stood for a god.

"Hail, Benjamin Richmond son of Apollo, lord of the sun, god of prophecies," Chiron said while in a bowing position, but people were still looking at us like some kind of freak, and when Serenity looked up she saw a strange looking symbol glowing but then realized it looked somewhat like a dolphin.

"Who? Who has the sign of a dolphin?" Serenity asked with a bit of nervousness, and then she looked over a Chiron whose face was drained out of all the colour in it and his eyes were filled with fear.

"I uh… believe we might have a new family to our group…" Chiron replied, trying to avoid the question.

Serenity just stared at him as if he just slapped her. "Well aren't you gonna tell me who my parent is?" she demanded.

Annabeth finally realized what the sign was she spoke.  
"Serenity I think we should go to the big house and talk about this," she said while rising from her seat and so did Chiron.

Serenity huffed, "Fine then," was the reply with a bit of anger in it from not being told who her parent was.

So the trio went and walked away to the bog house while all the other campers sat there in confusion of what just happened.

**A/N: Hey guys hope this was an OK chapter (I know that I am not the best writer). I want to thank _Bacon Powder_ for commenting and to answer your question it's just a habit I guess to end on cliff hangers (If this ending wasn't clear enough). Also thank you _JadedPhoenixBurning_ of telling me of the grammatical errors in my summary :) Again I would very much like constructive critism for I want to enhance my writing abilities :) Please rate and review.**

**Chancce xo**


End file.
